¿Estas Celoso?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella trataba de hablarle, aunque Castiel la ignoraba, Lysandro y Sucrette estuvieron muy conectados últimamente, a lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a preocupar por eso. [Castiel x Sucrette]


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y de sus respectivos creadores :D**_

_**Summary: Ella trataba de hablarle, aunque Castiel la ignoraba, Lysandro y Sucrette estuvieron muy conectados últimamente, a lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a preocupar por eso. [Castiel x Sucrette]**_

_**Aclarando antes de empezar, mi sucrette xD se llama Jennifer :lol: jaja o.O bueno le puse otro más al lado de ese nombre, pero lo corte para escribir en este fic.**_

* * *

_**¿Estás celoso?**_

Otro día más en el instituto, todo estaba tan tranquilo desde que Amber fue "suspendida" o más bien como diría, de vacaciones, en estas semanas Castiel me ignoro no se ¿porque?, seguro que está ocupado con su mini concierto, bueno Lysandro también está concentrado para componer nuevas canciones. A veces se olvida su cuaderno arriba del pupitre y yo tengo que estar buscándolo para devolvérselo:

—Debe estar en el patio—murmure al caminar por los pasillos del instituto. No veo a Castiel por ningún lado, salgo por la puerta de atrás. Al ver a Lysandro caminando de un lado a otro, con su rostro preocupado, me dirijo hacia él. Sonrió tímidamente y lo miro con mis mejillas rojizas. —Aquí tienes tu cuaderno—le dije sonriendo.

—Gracias, Jennifer—me decía al sonreírme y apoyaba su mano arriba de mi cabeza acariciándola hasta despeinarme mi cabello.

—De nada. — sonrió de lado. — ¿Como van con el concierto? —pregunte al sentarme en una banca.

—Bien, solo falta ensayar —contesto el joven al sentarse a mi lado. Lysandro me había salvado cuando Amber intento golpearme, estoy muy agradecida con él, por a verme salvado; Iris, Melody y Violeta jugaban conmigo, diciendo "Lysandro y Jenny están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados" cosa que también Castiel lo había escuchado, desde entonces no me dirige la palabra.

—Eres muy graciosa ¿sabes? — me dijo el peli plateado al mirar horizontal.

—Jejeje ¿Por qué?

—Por traer un peluche en el instituto.

—Ah!, por eso jeje.

Ambos nos levantamos de la banca, me da un beso en mi mejilla y se retira del lugar dejándome solo en el patio, me toco mi mejilla; sentía algo cálido en mi interior, tal vez Melody tenía razón. Que el pelirrojo estaba saliendo con Amber y por mi culpa ella está suspendida, incline un poco la cabeza… —_Aunque Castiel no lo sabe…Me enamore de él._ —admitía en mis pensamientos. —_Pero él no creo que le importe_—

— ¿Vendrás a mi concierto? — escuche una voz masculina por la cual, después volteo para ver quién era.

— ¡Castiel! —levanto un poco la voz y mis ojos parecen como platos.

— ¿Vendrás? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si iré, seré su fan número uno—dije en tono burlón.

—Eso espero. — fue lo último que me dijo para retirarse, pero antes me guiño un ojo cosa que me sonroje por eso.

Luego de ese encuentro que tuve con el pelirrojo, me quede algo extrañada ¿habrá escuchado mi conversación anterior? Me surgió esa pregunta de la nada, me quede sospechando. —Jennifer, me olvide de decirte algo—escuche de vuelta la voz de aquel cantante.

— ¿Si? Lysandro

— ¿Quieres salir a caminar conmigo? —me pregunto al mirarme a los ojos.

—Claro. —ni si quiera lo pensé en dos veces, bueno, Lysandro me trataba como su "amiga", me quería como una hermana menor, al igual que su amigo. Eso no me molestaba en absoluto pero quisiera que por lo menos me vean como otra cosa, es decir, que se den cuenta de mis sentimientos. Ese chico que caminaba al lado mío en la plaza, era tan hermoso no podía evitar mirarlo de disimuladamente, parecía que los rayos del sol hacían resaltar aun mas sus ojos. Negaba con mi cabeza una y otra vez.

—Sabes Jennifer…Cuando vengas a mi concierto, me vas a poder escuchar cantar—me dijo Lysandro al sonreírme.

—Jeje si, seré su fan —volví a repetir esa misma frase, estaba nerviosa…Porque sentía como mi corazón se dividía en dos, ahora que Castiel me ignora, este chico abría algo dentro de mí, un sentimiento cálido que también despertaba cuando aparecía aquel pelirrojo, "malhumorado".

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, el joven de cabellos plateados me acompaño hasta la parada de colectivo, este día la había pasado genial junto con él, cuando se fue; del otro lado de la vereda, una silueta poco a poco se me acercaba… Hasta que lo reconocí con su voz:

—"_¿Jennifer?"_ _—_escuche por otra voz masculina.

— ¿Castiel? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte extrañada.

—Tú no eres mi madre…—dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé- lo sé, solo quería saber nada mas…—le decía al darle la espalda.

—"_Acabo de cruzarme con Lysandro…"—_mis ojos se abren un poco más, ambos se cruzaron de seguro habrán hablado de mi. Volví a negar con la cabeza, los quería mucho a ellos dos pero no quería que justo hoy se cruzaran…Tenía miedo de que piensen cualquier cosa.

— "_¿Tenias una cita con él?"_ —escuche su pregunta que después sonó entre pequeñas risitas de él. Sonrojada y molesta, lo mire, el estaba burlando de mi y no me gustaba.

—Sabes, si tuve una cita con el…—lo dije con sarcasmo para ver su reacción. — ¿Acaso estas celoso? — le indague con una sonrisa divertida.

Poco a poco las mejillas de Castiel se ruborizaron, me miro con ojos como si fueran platos, — ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? —me dijo levantándome un poco la voz.

—Bueno ahí viene el colectivo, tengo que irme. Así que nos vemos mañana…—dije levantando mi mano en señal de despedida. —Adiós —dije con una risita.

El colectivo freno en la parada, pero después siguió de avanzando, y yo todavía estaba allí, con el pelirrojo quien me impidió subir al transporte. Me tomo por mi muñeca e me atrajo hacia él, otra vez, un rubor en mis mejillas volvió a aparecer:

— ¡Castiel, suéltame! —levante mi voz estando nerviosa.

—Esta conversación —me decía tomándome de ambas muñecas, por un momento hizo que mi cuerpo se apoyara contra la pared (de la parada de colectivo). El rostro poco a poco acercaba su rostro muy cerca del mío, sin antes susurrarme en mi oído, con su voz seductora.

—"_Si estoy celoso…"—_escuche estando ruborizada.

—_El estaba admitiéndolo… No lo podía creer… Necesitaba una prueba algo para que le crea._ _—_me dije en mis pensamientos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El continuo acercándose y me beso en mis labios, yo no me resistí en lo absoluto, mas bien, hace rato que esperaba este momento tan-tan hermoso, ahora si tenía la prueba de que el, me quería… ¿creo? Castiel profundizaba aun mas sus labios, dejo de apretarme mis muñecas, aunque yo rodeaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para que el beso dure unos minutos más…

—…Pequeña—me decía al romper el beso.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —le pregunte confundida mientras que con mis dedos tocaba mis labios.

—Por tu estatura, porque tenias que estar a puntitas de pie para rodearme, jajaja—contesto al hacer una mueca.

—…Que malo eres—musite quedando de brazos cruzados.

—Pero al fin te robe un beso…—había insinuado el al darme la espalda, la expresión de su rostro era diferente, estaba alegre. Lo miraba como se avanzaba un poco sus pasos, voltea y me dirige su mirada. — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, hasta que vuelva otro colectivo? —indago frunciendo el ceño.

—Este…No-no—dije al seguirlo.

Castiel, me había acompañado hasta mi casa, se ofreció a acompañarme esta vez, me tomo de la mano; se notaba que estaba nervioso, una vez que llegamos a mi casa, antes de irse me volvió a besar…

—Nos vemos, mañana. —dijo al despedirse de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, en el colegio las cosas fueron diferentes, Castiel fingía que me ignoraba otra vez, pero a escondidas me llamaba para pasar un tiempito conmigo… El traía algo para comer y luego nos quedamos hablando un poco durante todo el recreo, no quería que Nathiel me encuentre afuera del salón…Aunque mi pelirrojo, quería que me quede con el por unos minutos más antes de entrar. Todavía sigo disfrutando estos días sin ser molestada por la maldita bicha de Amber.

—Que hermosas vacaciones—suspire aliviada, mientras disfrutaba estando en el escondite del pelirrojo. Bueno un lugar que estaba prohibido venir y solo el tenia la llave del lugar…

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

…_**La próxima vez puede que escriba capítulos, o.O no quería dejar a un lado a Lysandro, ni mucho menos a Castiel, también me gusta Armin y Ken*-* …El problema es que…No le podes decir un "No" a los chicos que están en el Instituto… :S **_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H :3**_


End file.
